


[Podfic] tall stories on the page

by softlouislove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Famous Harry, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Smut, Non-Famous Louis, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlouislove/pseuds/softlouislove
Summary: harry's tired of being interviewed by people that only care about the same pointless gossip. louis is a nice change of pace. [Podfic Version]Music for intro and outro:White by Kevin MacLeodLink: https://incompetech.filmmusic.io/song/4626-whiteLicense: https://filmmusic.io/standard-license
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 34





	[Podfic] tall stories on the page

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tall stories on the page](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994173) by [soldouthaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldouthaz/pseuds/soldouthaz). 



> Thank you for letting me record your fic Sarah, you're so kind. ♡
> 
> I need to thank Ni for helping me figure out how to even post this, you're a life saver! Thank you Danielle and Brianna for listening to this and calming my nerves, I wouldn't be posting this without you. Thank you Fer for coming up with this idea, I hope I did you proud! Last but not least, thank you to the blouie discord for the encouragement and for being so kind to me, I hope you all enjoy. ♡
> 
> Please give me all of your feedback either here in the comments or on Twitter! I'm also open to suggestions for other fics to read. ♡

**Text:** [tall stories on the page](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994173)

 **Author:** [soldouthaz](https://t.co/r2i8lFtmn1)

 **Reader:** [Softlouislove](https://t.co/a0HDkkBIaK)

 **Length:** 29 minutes

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://ia801402.us.archive.org/19/items/tall-stories-on-the-page/Tall%20stories%20on%20the%20page.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
